


You owe me a date, sweetheart

by Sonya_Heather_DeVito



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adorable James, Asking out the reader for a date, Dejected Sirius, F/M, Sassy Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24929230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonya_Heather_DeVito/pseuds/Sonya_Heather_DeVito
Summary: James not only wins the reader over, but a date with her as well... Canon Divergence. James/Reader pairing. Reader Insert fic. Set during Marauder' 7th year.
Relationships: James Potter/Original Female Character(s), James Potter/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 139





	You owe me a date, sweetheart

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: A fluffy James Potter/Reader because we do not have enough of those! This takes place in the Marauders' 7th year.
> 
> Canon divergence (Reader insert)
> 
> I do not own Harry Potter; it solely belongs to J.K. Rowling!
> 
> Warnings: Sassy reader, adorable James and a dejected Sirius.
> 
> Y/n: Your name; Y/l/n: Your last name.

"No." Y/n said without even glancing up from your book. You heard the snickering that followed after, but couldn't care less.

"But you didn't even hear me out, pretty lady."

"I don't want to hear anything, _especially_ from you, Mr Black."

Sirius straightened his posture, looking behind to see Peter snickering, Remus glaring at him and James watching the whole ordeal with amusement. 'Especially', she'd said. Was she someone whose heart Sirius had broken and couldn't remember?

Whatever the case might be, the rejection stung. No girl had ever rejected Sirius Black.

"Just one…"

"No." He was cut off rudely, again.

"Okay, fine." He said, taking a chair across from Y/N, from where you previously sat peacefully in the library. But of course, your little heaven was interrupted by the Marauders. Morgana, how you wished to hit them right in the face to make them stop talking.

"Give me one good reason why you don't wanna piece of this fine ass, and I'll back off."

Y/n finally put your book down, squinting at him hard.

"I promise." Sirius pouted. He saw you examining his gorgeous features and allowed a victorious smirk to cover his face, knowing that the girl just couldn't resist him.

"Give me my name, first, and I promise to go on that date with you next Saturday."

Sirius' smirk fell so quickly, it made you roll your eyes at him. He looked towards his friends, a pleading in his eyes, but they just kept laughing at his failed attempt to win the dare.

"Thought so." Y/n sighed. "You really shouldn't think so highly of yourself, Mr Black. It's not good for your ego."

With that, you started collecting your things and stuffing them in the bag. There was absolutely no way these imbeciles would allow you to do your work. So, it was better to leave.

"Maybe start pulling in a little effort to really know the girl rather than asking her out for a simple dare." Your words echoed as the four boys stared at your retreating form.

* * *

'Finally', you thought. Finally, you'd gotten some much deserving peace which you desperately needed from the hectic schedule.

NEWTs weren't easy, and neither was the loads of homework that came along with it. But, you would always find the time to read.

You loved getting lost in the elegantly put up words that would take her far away from reality, just for a little while.

Taking a sip from the hot cocoa, you sighed and leaned back against the wall, pulling the shawl closer as the cool autumn breeze rose goosebumps on your skin. You should have remained in the tower and curled up near the fireplace—Ravenclaw's tower was a bookworm's heaven at nighttime. But there was something about a good book in your lap. accompanied by the starry night and fresh air, that you couldn't put a finger on.

Maybe, it was the taste of freedom you could drown herself in.

"Y/n Y/ln," a voice broke the echo of the night, making you go still. A voice that she recognised immediately. The question, however, was, what was _he_ doing here?

You looked up to see James Potter walking to where you sat, with hands dug deep in his pockets, and a small smile playing on his pink lips.

He took a seat beside your form, never once glancing at you, instead, staring at the starry sky.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Y/n Y/l/n, eldest daughter and Heiress to the noble house of Y/l/n, yet you never attend any of those stupid Pureblood parties because you find them boring." Your brows furrowed as he kept speaking.

"You prefer solitude over a company, books more than people, that's why you have always kept a diary in which you write everything."

How in Morgana's name did he know about that? The dairy was always kept safely in your dorm cupboard and never once taken out of the dorm room.

"You have a four-year-old sister whom you adore to death. You have her picture along with your parents in that locket you wear, something that you never take off." Y/n's hands immediately clutched tightly around the beloved piece of jewellery.

"You do not like sweets at all, but you always have a piece of chocolate cake after dinner. At weekends, you like to have your meals in the kitchen rather than the Great Hall, because there are too many people around. You, almost always, have a book in your hands, but some days, it is replaced by your sketching pad. The house-elves of the castle adore you, so do the teachers and the students from younger classes as well, because you secretly help them with their homework. You want to be a healer, and you help Madame Pomfrey often in the Hospital Wing."

Your heart started beating faster as James kept talking. There was something about the moonlight hitting his face that ignited a fire inside the pit of your stomach, but you didn't understand what it meant.

"You know about Remus' furry little problem, and you are the one who always leaves a get-well-soon note and cupcake beside his table after his adventurous nights." He chuckled at that, a grin appearing on his face and you were left mesmerised. "But when you learnt that Sirius was the one eating them, you started leaving two cupcakes."

Y/n blushed and averted your eyes downwards in embarrassment, you had only wanted to help the young werewolf, and a friendly note had proven to be a good idea.

Feeling eyes on you, you peered back again to see James staring at you now.

"You fidget your fingers when you are nervous, exactly how you are doing right now." Your breath hitched when you realised he was right. The way he was looking now, was making you even more nervous.

For a moment, you thought that it was a new elaborate prank of the Marauders to make you pay for rejecting Sirius earlier, but it never happened. He never made fun of you.

"How?"

"As if I will go spilling around all my secrets, haha very funny."

Y/n smiled at that, a real one, and you nodded your head at him in agreement.

"For someone who claims to be in love with someone else, knowing these things about _another_ girl, is awfully inappropriate, Mr Potter." Y/n chastised.

"And for someone else who claims to be intelligent and observant, you're awfully naive, Miss Y/l/n."

Without another word, he got up, that stupid smirk back on his face that made girls swoon over. You cocked your eyebrow at him in confusion. Did he just come over here to boast about his dangerously observing skills?

"I'll meet you at eleven outside your common room on Saturday. Don't be late." He started walking away, whistling as he went.

"Wait, what?" you spluttered, pushing the book away that had already been forgotten, and sat upright.

"Don't you remember," he said as he swirled around to face you, "you owe me that date, sweetheart."

"I didn't agree here," you huffed out.

"But you didn't disagree either." He looked smug because he knew he was right. "So, date or not?"

You didn't say anything, just shrugged your shoulders, making him laugh. He had a beautiful laugh.

"Thought so."

"Touche," you replied.

With a wink, he disappeared in the shadows. You could only smile.

**Author's Note:**

> -A/N: Let me know what you guys think about this one! Reads, followers, favorites and reviews are always appreciated! Good day to all! :)


End file.
